Talk:Agonizing Chop
This seems like a pretty good skill to me... dismember is a cheap deep-wound, and synergizes well with this skill - You get a decent attack skill with the added benefiet of an interrupt. If you miss the interrupt, you still get +21 damage. Sounds good to me. :It's a conditional interrupt with no activation time, making it unreliable as an interrupt. While the +damage is nice, Penetrating Blow/Penetrating Chop both offer the same +damage, and 20% armor penetration for 1 strike of addrenaline less. dual winged axe in icon similar to critical chop :: Soqed Hozi :: 13:17, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::: " Duel winged axe in icon similar to critical chop " Amazing addition to the discussion! LOL This is meant to have been updated to half a second activation according to the June 15th update, i checked it's activation time in great temple to make sure it wasn't just a typo, seems to have been forgotten. Ghostun 20:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Seems the devs are looking on wiki as it just got updated :D Ghostun 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Haha, this is awesome now. 00:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :It hurts. Ever get hit by 5 skale with Decapitate + Agonizing chop?--» Life Infusion«T» 00:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I don't know if this will replace critical chop in eviscerate spikes but I think it will. :This will get nerfed so fast. The Hobo 16:43, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Comparing this to Axe Twist and Axe Rake, I think the 1/2 second activation time + interruption is much more powerfull than a condition like weakness or even cripple. This will get nerfed I'm afraid, I just hope they nerf it in a way that it is still a good spike skill like increasing the adrenaline requirement Shai Meliamne 17:48, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Forgot who said this but it made me laugh, "Updates: Changed Critical Chop to 6 adrenaline." ;) — Skuld 05:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I loved this skill.....shame that they nerfed it. (Kiron...too lazy to log) Rv's once again not to break the 1RV rule: the note IS obvious, I vote remove. 84.24.206.123 07:18, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree --Blue.rellik 07:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::The DW comment is silly, yeah. 07:27, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::Especially if it includes Decapitate. --72.194.109.3 07:58, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I also vote remove. The Paintballer (T/ ) 08:47, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::How about replacing it with "for a list of skills that cause Deep Wound, see Deep Wound"? Or possibly putting it in the related articles section? The note in its current form is kind of useless, but removing it completely isn't good either. The problem with this solution is that it's already linked to in the article. --Kale Ironfist 08:55, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Adren? It would appear that this skill can only be used once the user has 6 adrenalin :... Please, make useful comments rather than stating the blatantly obvious. --84.24.206.123 13:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) OMFG!!!W00t!! :And somewhere in this wide cruel world, a kitten is killed - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 18:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Interrupts before activation complete? Is it just me or is the interruption applied before this skills activation reaches completion? As regular farmer in Fahranur (HM) the RIdgeback skales use this one against me, and it seems to interrupt before it actually hits. Bug? Or a latency problem? (could be) PuppetX 18:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC)